Revenge is a Confession of Pain
by GhostInThePhoto
Summary: Klaus will have his Revenge on them all. This is dark and even though it will and Klaroline... if you want fluffly duff wait till I ve posted the epilogue.
1. Matt

It was all a blurry mess of dark shades and shadows, as she slowly regained consciousness. The floor beneath her was hard and cool, her body was starting to shake of the exhausting side-effects of being vervained. Finally, she could make out bars, behind which she saw bodies dangling from chains or lying on the ground. A little bit further back, there was a circle of flames.

"Care...?" she heard a concerned male voice. _Tyler?_

As she slowly tried to get up, she felt his hands stabilize her body, until she was finally standing again, though she still felt shaky. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Klaus. He took us. All of us." she heard Tyler say, causing her eyes to open wide.

"He what?" she asked, still a bit out of it, as she looked around. Then it all hit her. The bodies dangling from those chains, were Elena, Damon and Stefan. Matt was knocked out on the floor, his shoes were gone. And then there was Bonnie, surrounded by flames. She sat on the ground chanting in Latin, obviously trying to get out of the circle. Damon and Stefan were brooding, their eyes fixed on Elena, who apparently was still reeling a little from being vervained.

"Oh my God, is everybody alright?" Caroline stuttered, looking around, trying to think of everyone that was missing. Trying to listen for Matt´s heartbeat.

"We have to get out of here." Caroline choked, looking around in their cell, but all she saw were chains in the far-end corner of the small cell.

"Those bars are solid, I already tried. I think he spelled them, too."

"Stefan,... Damon...?" they all heard Elena mumble as she, too, slowly recovered from the vervain.

Caroline looked around, an eerie feeling forming in her stomach, as she took in the seeming randomness of it all. Bonnie secluded in her corner, separated from them all by fire. Damon and Stefan hanging both right across from Elena, Elena seemingly hanging in the middle of the room, like she was the show case example of Klaus´ game. Matt´s shoes gone, him only being unconscious, not bound or worse... dead. There were two coffins pushed into a dark corner, barely noticeable. And the chains in their cell were new. They had been placed there strategically, just like everything else. A shudder ran down her neck.

She remembered wearing a jacket over her tight, black long-sleeve blouse, it was gone now. Unlike Bonnie´s or Elenas. They were still wearing their fall jackets. Hers, however, seemed to have vanished along with Matt´s shoes.

"This is not good." she breathed soberly, looking up at Tyler.

"Well, I´d say that depends on the point of view, love. Personally, if you´d ask me, I´d call this gathering very entertaining." an unmistakable British accent suddenly chimed from the shadows near the door.

"Klaus... what is it you plan on doing to us now...? Doesn´t it get boring for you?" Damon responded.

"In a thousand years, mate, a good act of retribution never failed to humor me."

"What do you mean? Retribution?" Caroline asked.

Klaus predatorily stepped into the light. "Well, love... where do I begin... you lot have accumulated quite a list of grievances against me. First the Salvatores, mainly Damon, try everything to mess up my Ritual and then keep Elena´s survival from me. My old friend Stefan watched me getting rather frustrated over pointlessly killing numerous werewolves without never revealing to me what I failed to figure out myself. Then, you lot compiled all of those pretty little white oak stakes and your football player did kill my brother, let´s not neglect that. Oh, and then Elena just had to get herself killed, rendering her blood useless. Did I miss anything? Oh... "and with a lethal look at Tyler, he continued. "... you boyfriend here first managed to break my sire bond, which quite frankly was an epic let-down for me, AND then conspired with Damon and Stefan to stop my heart with the intent of leaving me to rot in a coffin, somewhere in the ocean. It seems I have plenty to be revengeful about. " Suddenly his eyes focused on her, burning right into her soul. "Or did you forget that one evening talk at the grill, love?"

Her heart sank at the reminder of their talk on the bench, as she realized that Klaus was going to unleash his wrath on them all. Klaus smirk grew as he took in the fear radiating off him.

"Since this is just the first session, I thought we´d go easy. I´ll merely kill one of you tonight." Suddenly the door opened, and an enraged but subdued Rebekah was being dragged in by two of Klaus' hybrids.

"Ah... I see we´re finally complete. Dear sister, did you enjoy the wolfsbane cocktail I sent you?" he asked, pushing Rebekah against the bars of Caroline´s and Tyler's cell.

"Nik... what are you doing?" Rebekah muttered, struggling to stay alert.

"Just enjoy the show, Bekah." As he looked up, Caroline could swear he had winked at her.

With that, he slowly walked up to Matt and slapped him awake.

In the final moments of his life, Matt never got to form a coherent sentence. His eyes had been barely opened, when Klaus crushed both of his feet by stepping onto them. From then on he went through it all methodically and thoroughly, crushing and breaking every single bone, every single finger, swaying his head to the sound of his captives' screams and pleads, like he would to classical music. Rebekah and Elena were in tears, pleading and begging. Caroline had sunk to the ground, staring down at her very first love, knowing that nothing in the world would make Klaus stop now.

Klaus didn´t stop from his slow torture on Matt´s body, until all there was left to break was his neck.

"So... we have two options here. Option number one, I´ll let him live, feed him my blood and then do the same again, or have it done to him until he tires of old age. Option two, he gets to die now. Mate?" he gave Matt a cruel look "Shake your head if you wish to die, nod if you wish for me to continue this in an hour or so... the choice is yours, mate."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then they all watched Matt shake his head weakly.

"Death it is. But, you know, I am not really all that merciful as of late, so I think, if you really want to die, you better hope one of your friends is so kind as to oblige you." He got up and casually leaned at the wall next to Caroline´s cell. "Come one everbody here. The offer expires in about 2 minutes. Do you really want for poor Matt here to go through this again and again and again? " he laughed. It was a cold and evil laugh.

For a second Caroline was sure that Damon would volunteer. He had turned Abby, he had taken a werewolf bite for her, he had always done the dirty work. He´d probably even try to one-up Klaus in the process. But by the way, he hung his head lowly in exhaustion, she suddenly knew that for whatever reason, he would not do it this time. She could not see Klaus´face, but she could hear his grin, as he slowly said "Tick Tock." while shooting an expectant look at Elena. She never saw his face change in suprise when her own weak voice let out an "I´ll do it." For he had not expected that.

"As you wish, sweetheart. " he said, as he took out the keys to the cell door. Once she was out, he quickly closed the door, giving Tyler a victorious look. "No, wait, I´ll do it." Tyler said, but Klaus only shook his head in amusement. "Too late, Tyler." as his hand found its way on Caroline´s back, leading her towards Matt.

She quickly knelt down next to him, and gently pulled him into her arms. "Matt..." she sobbed, failing to utter all the other things she had to tell him. "It´ll be okay. You´ll be just fine. I promise." she lied, earning her a weak smile from him. Suddenly she could feel Klaus right behind her. "I take it you´ve never snapped a neck?" he chuckled, gently guiding her hand to the back of Matt´s neck. "Just put your fingers right here... and... snap" he whispered into her ear, putting both of his hands onto her shaking shoulders. Caroline gave a brief nod at Matt, to which he responded with a pained "Thank you." Then it was all over.

After that, they were all in shock, as Caroline broke out in sobs. Klaus tenderly removed her hands from the dead body she was trying to craddle. She tried to struggle against him, but he was so much stronger than her. He held her firmly until she ceased fighting. Then he slowly carried her back into the cell, knowing that Tyler would be too confused to make a run for it now. As he gently placed her onto the only mattress in the cell, his fingers traced the path of the tears on her cheeks, before he left her alone.

Once the cell was locked again, he crouched down next to Rebekah, who was just silently weeping now. "Don´t you worry little sister, your part in this game is over as well." That was all he said, before plunging a white oak dagger into her stomach.

Caroline watched apathetically as he placed her greying body in one of the two coffins. Tyler didn´t move to wrap her up in his arms until Klaus and his evil mind had left the room.

After that, all there was, was darkness.

**Auhor´s Note. **

**So this will be a short story. This chapter has been titled Matt. The next two will be called Bonnie and Elena. Then there´ll be a chapter where he´ll deal with Tyler and Caroline. And then there´ll be an Epilogue. **


	2. Bonnie

Hours later some hybrids had come to collect the body. Caroline and her friends hadn´t really spoken since Klaus had left. There was nothing left to be said. Matt was dead and they all knew he might not be the last to die.

Caroline had lost her sense of time, as she lay on the mattress, cradled by Tyler. She had spent hours holding his hand, holding him. Nothing would ever replace his best friend to him. They had all tried to catch some rest, but found none. To nobody´s surprise Caroline was suffering from nightmares.

As she lay there with her head in Tyler´s lap, she thought about the feeling of Matt´s neck. About the blood on her hands. Oddly enough, her nightmares always ended with the sensation of Klaus fingers tracing the path of her tears on her cheek.

She was snapped out of her musings, when Elena spoke. "Stefan... I need blood." All of them did. Measuring time by their hunger, they were sure that they must have been there for a few days by now, with guards occasionally coming to throw some food towards Bonnie. Always supplying her with a thermos containing tea. Bonnie had earlier suspected that something in the tea might be blocking her magic, but she could only go ever so long without drinking anything.

When Klaus came back, he brought along a figure whose face was covered by a black hood and whose hands were tied, and a young blonde, with hazel eyes. Caroline felt the strange woman's gaze upon her, telling her whoever she was, she knew what Klaus had planned for her.

"Well, you all look rather depressed, and I guess I am to blame for that. After all, there are baby vampire amongst you and it is rather rude of me to deny you all blood for such a long time. He moved to release Elena from her restraints, dropping her next to a second cell in the far corner next to the coffins. They only saw the cell now, because the blond stranger closed her eyes and suddenly a dozen candles lit up the entire room. _She´s a witch._ As Elena broke down against the cell´s bars due to her lack of feeding, Klaus instructed his witch to lead the other subdued person into the cell and to cut into his wrists. The blood´s smell immediately tantalizing the senses of all of them. Klaus in the mean time, walked over to Tyler´s and Caroline´s cell. Caroline gulped at his intent gaze on her. "Come one, love, time for dinner." he cooed, grinning at her maliciously.

"Leave her alone." Tyler said, protectively stepping in-between them.

"Mate, look at her. She may not reel as much from the lack of blood as Elena obviously does, but she´s in desperate need of some blood. Do you really want to watch her die like that."

"You´re not going to give her blood for free."

"No... but I am offering to not kill you right before her eyes this very moment if that is any consolation." he smirked, his eyes piercing through Tyler.

Suddenly, Tyler felt her hand on his shoulder. "It´s okay." was all she said in a soothing yet defeated voice.

As Klaus guided her towards the other cell, she turned her head back towards Tyler, or so she tried, but Klaus pulled her along with him roughly, forcing her to focus on where she was treading. He finally released her right next to Elena, pushing her into her best friends' arms.

Before any of them had time to react, Klaus thrust Elena into the cell with the hooded, bleeding human, locking the door right behind her. "Watch and learn." he said, as he grabbed Caroline´s shoulders, forcing her to look on at the scene that was slowly unfolding.

Timidly, Elena slipped the hood of the person´s face. "Jeremy?" she let out, just as her eyes turned crimson. The intoxicating smell controlling her almost completely.

Caroline´s eyes shot open in horrified comprehension as she caught on to Klaus` scheme. "No. Klaus. Not this. You can´t do this." She screamed, trashing against his firm on her, causing him to chuckle unperturbedly. "I am not doing anything, love." he whispered as her knees gave out.

Elena tried to keep her distance, telling Jeremy to stay away from her, fighting against her urges. Trying to spare her brother. It was a valiant but vain effort. The smell taunted her slowly into madness, while Jeremy´s body gave out due to the lack in blood. When Elena finally snapped, it was over within a few, slow seconds. Caroline watched the scene in horror, still being held steady by Klaus. Elena was crying herself into madness, and all anyone could come up with was "I am so sorry."

"I hope you enjoyed the treat, Elena. It´s been fun watching you." Klaus smirked, casually pulling Caroline closer into his chest. "As for you love, I am afraid you´ll have to wait a few more moments before you can feed."

At that, Caroline froze, wondering who he was going to make her kill. She shuddered. She didn´t even notice him guiding her back and leaning her casually against the bars of hers and Tyler´s cell. But she caught up with reality the second he cupped her cheeks, his pupils dilating. "Lean back and watch, don´t even try to run." he commanded, gently leaning his forehead against hers. "Now excuse me, I have a witch to punish." he whispered gently.

With that, he went back to the door and ordered two hybrids to bring "her" in. Everyone watched in shock as his minions dragged in a vervain-subdued Abby along with a huge mirror. "Mom", Bonnie let out, tears streaming down her face from having to witness Jeremy´s death. "Bonnie!" Abby returned.

Before Bonnie could even try to gather the little magic she was capable of in her weakened state, the other witch parted the fire for Klaus to walk towards Bonnie. She tried to give him an aneurysm, but he had her by the throat in a minute, holding her agonizingly firm with one hand while biting into his other wrist, forcing his blood down her throat. Then he snapped her neck.

"Klaus, no... no." Caroline yelled from her place next to the cell, the compulsion keeping her incapable of movement. The blond woman took that as her cue to make all the fire disappear. Klaus strolled up towards Caroline.

"Why so upset, love? I thought I´d give mother and daughter some more common ground." he smirked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You´re sick" Caroline shot back.

"And you´re hungry." he shot back. "You know, I thought about bringing along some real food for you as well, maybe your mother or how about that delightful pastor´s daughter Rebekah befriended?" he teased, stroking her hair. " You´re just lucky that I enjoy you more with your humanity on." She suddered at his taunt and its clear threat. He continued stroking her hair, and breathing in her scent until he could hear Bonnie regain consciousness. Without him even giving a sign, the blond witch just walked up to her and thrust a goblet of what everyone could smell was blood down her throat, thus completing her transition.

"Ah, very well. " Klaus cooed, his eyes not yet leaving Caroline´s, neither did his hands. "Now that you are no longer a witch, how about we contine with the second act?".

Before anyone could say or do anything, Klaus turned Caroline around, once more pulling her into his chest, while the witch started to chant a spell, that immediately sent both Bennetts down to the ground in agony.

"It isn´t fun when someone does that to you, right, Bonnie?" Klaus smirked, wrapping his hand around Caroline´s, who tried again to struggle against his firm hold on her.

Suddenly the witches chants grew quieter, turning in tone and cadence. Both ex-witches seemed to recognize the spell, and tried to voice their protests, but the witches voice just grew firmer. Caroline thought it sounded like a sentence. And oddly familiar. "What are you doing to them?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Wait and see, love." he whispered, leaving a sensation of terror in her ear drums.

When the witch stopped, both women's eyes shot open, almost at the same time.

"Klaus, what did you do?" Abby spoke, running towards Bonnie. "Mom?" she yelled.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie spoke.

"Klaus.. .what did you do?" Stefan asked, as he tried to understand what was happening.

"He´s switched their bodies." Elena uttered from her cell, still holding onto her brother´s corpse.

"Good job Elena, care to figure out what I am going to be doing next?" Klaus laughed, releasing his hold on Caroline. Then he rushed at Bonnie´s body, which now contained Abby´s spirit, and tore out her heart.

"No!" Bonnie screamed, falling to the floor next to her mother´s body. "No... no... No..." she weeped. Caroline watched on, only being able to remain standing due to Klaus´ compulsion. Inside, she was shaking and shivering.

"Now, now ... Bonnie... I am not all THAT evil... at least I made sure you´ll never forget her. I gave you something to remember her by. " he said, dragging her away from the body and in front of the mirror. "Her face."

He held her by the shoulders, forcing her to watch the familiar reflection of her mother´s face with her own eyes.

He gave them all ten minutes to let the enormity of his punishment sink in, enjoying the cries and the weeping. His eyes found their way towards Caroline way too often for her liking, as she was well aware of his scrutiny on her grief. When he felt content with the agony he had caused them all, he pulled Bonnie up by her elbow, his pupils dilating. "You´ll leave now. You´ll never return, you´ll never stop to live in a place for longer than a month. You´ll never contact any of your Mystic Falls friends ever again. Now, love, be on your merry way." He said, petting her head, watching as the compulsion took effect and a broken Bonnie with a new, painful face left her old life behind at his command. "Oh, and Bonnie?" he called after her. "Try not to be so judgmental of vampires in the future. After all, you´re one of us now."

He walked back to Caroline, gently but firmly pressing her up against the cell bars. "I believe I promised you blood, love?" he asked before he quickly bit his own wrist once more and forced his blood down her throat, causing her eyes to go red and her veins to pop out. He didn´t release her soon, he just enjoyed her getting lost in the frenzy his blood was causing in her system.

"Klaus, let her go." Tyler yelled, causing Klaus to nod at his witch. In a flash Tyler was down on the ground as well, feeling a familiar feeling emerge in his bones. "Tyler, I suggest you make use of the chains I provided you with. Unless you want to risk hurting Caroline tonight. Because my witch has just made sure that you´ll spend a night turning over and over and over again, remembering just how kind it had been of me to relieve you from the pain of the full moon. Hurry along, Tyler, you got 5 minutes, I´d say, before you´ll turn for the first time. " he explained coldly, never releasing Caroline´s mouth from his wrist. When he finally let go, she was dizzy with blood lust and he could feel her fear of being out of control, it hung in the air, making her smell even better to him than she already did in normal life. He himself was dizzy too, from the intimacy of her teeth in his veins. "Well, that was definitely delightful, on to more adventures I´d say." And with that, he gentle guided her back into the cell she shared with Tyler. She was so dizzy, she had to stabilize herself against the cell bars.

"Klaus, she can´t be staying here, you´re forcing me to turn, I might bite her. I might kill her."

"Only if you don´t make use of those perky chains." Tyler growled at that, but raced to chain himself up the best way he knew how. "Don´t worry, I´ll have hybrids check on you periodically, they´ll inform me if you happen to bite her. Once. Or twice." Klaus returned coldly, as Caroline slit to the ground exhaustedly. He crouched down to her level, "There´s one more thing you might want to know, love." he said, sliding her a photo through the bars. "Tyler Lockwood truly does not deserve you."

Tiredly and fearfully, Caroline picked up the photo, showing Tyler kissing a girl. A girl she has briefly met before. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. _Hailey?_ As comprehension slowly dawned on her face, much to Klaus' delight, fresh tears streamed down her face. "Tyler...?"

Caroline asked, turning the photo weakly, so that he could she what she was holding. He grew pale when he recognized the photo.

"Care... I am so sorry... I " Tyler never got to even start his explanation, because this very second the slow and painful turning cycle set it. He´d later find out that the spell would let him through the ordeal for over thirty times this night, with a heart-broken Caroline watching in agony. And in fear of him accidentally managing to bite her in his turned form.

"Enjoy your night, sweetheart." Klaus whispered into her ear, before he slowly got up and walked out of the dungeon, a victorious smile on his, that left everyone left broken.

**Author´s note.**

**AAARGH... I am so sorry for the delay, and I wished this would have come out better. And by the way, Elene and the Salvatores will be next on Klaus´ punishment agenda.**


	3. Elena, Damon and Stefan

She could feel the new day's first rays of sun dancing on her shoulder blades. She believed she heard the faint sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Her focus was on Tyler's panting and his whimpers. There were so many emotions occupying her at once, it was impossible to focus. All she remembered was looking at Tyler as he turned for something like the third time, his agony, his despair. She remembered the words _Hayley and Tyler_ chiming through her mind like a bell ringing in an unknown event. She remembered vaguely hearing Elena cry. Shudders had raced across her skin as Klaus' taunting words resounded somewhere in the back of her head. She wanted all this noise to go away, she wanted to scream it all into silence. Instead, she had reached for that photograph and gave it a long and disheartened look. Then she had crumpled it in her palm. It had dropped to the floor as she had gotten up. It was not the same as a scream of rage, but it did the trick. She had remembered who she was. She had remembered what really mattered. And with that she had slowly approached Tyler, and had eased herself soothingly onto his back, just like she had done when he first had become a wolf. She had spent the night whispering calming words into his ear, caressing his shoulders and his hear. Promising him her loyalty. This was no longer about petty break-ups, heartache, teenage drama. This was about choosing her imperfect friends over the monster that was waiting to destroy them all. It was the choice between graciousness and an easy way out. She might be hurt by Tyler, but all of this was just bigger than that right now. Survival never came easy. Not even to her.

She was so exhausted after spending hours and hours of holding Tyler, jumping off him just when he turned and rushing away from his wolf form into the corner furthest away from him, only to return once he was no longer a wolf... she was almost asleep as she held onto him, when dawn had come. Her guard was down, all her focus was on Tyler. She did not even hear someone approaching them.

"That is not a sight I had expected." a maliciously smirking voice chimed. Tiredly, Caroline looked up, her blond curls were covering her view. But she knew that voice, and she could place that tone. Tyler was still struggling beneath her, panting with pain. Caroline placed a soothing hand onto his left shoulder, as she looked up at Klaus. His eyes showed his calm anger. Subtly, he nodded towards his witch. After that, all Caroline could feel was the pain in her head. An aneurysm, only it was magnified. She tumbled off Tyler, trying to remain conscious, trying to escape the pain. Without noticing, she moved closer towards the bars, her sole focus being on not tearing her own head off. The pain disappeared as sudden as it had arrived. Caroline just sat on the floor, leaning against the bars, trying to regain her breathing rhythm. She never got a chance to do that, as she felt Klaus hands pull her up by her shoulders and dragging her outside the cell. "Infinitely better." he grumbled, referring to the distance between Tyler and Caroline.

Before Caroline even got a chance to speak, he had her chained up in the chains that had held Elena yesterday. _Before he had her kill Jeremy ..._

Caroline felt Klaus observe her, almost study her, as she trashed against her new restraints. "Take these off."

"So you can saunter back to Tyler and comfort him as payment for cheating on you and for hurting you? Love, you might be neglecting your own worth, I, however, am not." he hissed, grabbing her chin. His expression went from rage to something softer, more tender in a heartbeat. His nose slowly traced along her neck, sniffing her, looking for something. His eyes raked over her face looking for a sign. Caroline was terrified. "What ... are you doing?" she asked.

"Just checking for bites. You never know with wolves. " he said as his head moved up again, his eyes meeting her gaze. "Seems he managed to not almost kill you. I am glad to hear that. ... although, let`s not take a risk here." he winked at her, biting his own wrist and once more forcing his blood down her throat. Of course, she struggled, but of course she failed to get out of his firm grip. As his blood entered her system and slid down her throat, it occurred to her, that Klaus was deliberately keeping her healthy. _Whatever his plan is, he wants me alive._ And somehow, this conclusion only fueled her fight against his blood.

When he finally did release her, her eyes were blood red and her inner monster was dancing across her porcelain features. His eyes roamed over her face, taunting her, haunting her. With a soft, yet devious smile, he petted her cheek, before he lifted his hands up in the air and snapped his fingers. In an instant three things happened. His witch, for the time being, released an exhausted Tyler from her spell, causing him to crash onto the floor, feeling void of energy. One of his hybrids dragged yet another hooded figure in and dumped her in Tyler´s cell. The figure had not been restrained, so she could take off her hood herself. It was Hayley.

"I wouldn´t want to leave you without company. Mate." Klaus chimed, beaming at Caroline though.

"You sick psychopath." Hayley muttered, her hands finding the photograph Caroline had crumpled hours ago. As she looked the picture of her and Tyler, her eyes met Caroline´s. "I am so sorry, Ty and I..."

"Wolf girl, spare as the pathetic excuses, you already missed the revelation part of this little tale. You´ve joined us for the correctional phase."

The third thing that happened were his hybrids dragging along Elena, and pushing her against the second coffin. At that, Klaus nodded towards his witch. The next thing anyone knew, was the sight of Tyler, Hayley and Caroline receiving huge aneurysms, followed by heavy coughing. Caroline felt Klaus´ hands stabilizing her as her weeks grew weaker in her restraints. His soothing voice ran along her throat, which suddenly felt raw and dry. "Hush, sweetheart. I promise, it won´t be for long." he said, as Caroline, along with Tyler and Hayley, realized that her voice was gone.

In the meantime the witch sauntered into Tyler´s cell, swiftly taking him out with yet another aneurysm while lowering herself onto a weakened Hayley.

Klaus let go of Caroline rather abruptly and casually strolled over towards Elena, causing the Salvatores to both finally wake up from their previous catatonic states.

"Klaus, whatever it is you are going to do, do it to me. I am the one that let you down, stopped your heart and kept on failing you over and over again. It´s me, that you want." Stefan begged.

"Come one, Klaus, you are still trying to create hybrids, and you can still turn Elena human once you find that cure, whatever it is you want to do, you´ll need another scapegoat, and we all know that, so just get it over with and tear someone else's heart out." Damon smirked.

"Ah, well. Mates, you see. I thought since you tried to stop my heart, I´ll break both of yours in one blow, instead of dealing with both of you individually." Klaus responded as he roughly pushed Elena back against the coffin.

Then it all happened rather fast. The witch towering above Hayley, a few seconds later Klaus' fist pushed through Elena's ribcage and wrapped around her heart. Caroline, with her back facing towards them, tried hard to turn her head and watch, doubling her efforts when she heard Damon utter "He´s desiccating her." His voice was hollow.

"No, Klaus, think of the cure."

"After Mr. Lockwood's little stunt, I have no further intention of making any more hybrids. So I have no longer need for the cure. Thanks to him, Elena lost her ultimate use to me." he said, watching Elena turn greyer and greyer and greyer.

Caroline´s vision was blurred by her tears as Klaus picked up her friend from the floor. She could hear Damon and Stefan yelling some "No's" and for a second she thought she heard Damon beg a "Please", while she her partial vision allowed her to witness his silhouette closing the lid of the coffin.

A hybrid rolled out the coffin. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Then one of Klaus' last loyal hybrids - ever since waking up in this hell, Caroline had often wondered silently how many of them Klaus had left at his service - came for Damon. Damon was released from his restraints and the Hybrid held him down, while Klaus went back to Caroline. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her restrained body into his chest. "Remember love," he whispered into her ear. "when I said that, unlike you, I am not neglecting your worth? I wasn't only referring to Tyler." She swore she could hear his smirk dancing across her earlobes as she trashed in comprehension against the chains holding her arms. The hybrid dragged Damon past Klaus, who briefly stopped and locked their gazes, compelling the older Salvatore in his favor. "Remember how you made Caroline your little plaything? Well, now you´ll be the plaything. You will go along with my hybrid. He´ll introduce you to some more of his hybrid friends. You will do everything they´ll tell you to do, you will not fight, you will not run. You will simply be charming and obliging. And while they slowly break you, you will think of all the pain you once were inflecting on Caroline." Caroline shuddered at his voice.

After that, Damon trailed behind the hybrid, like a mindless mannequin. Klaus moved on to a new victim. As he approached Stefan, he threw a key at Hayley, whom had recovered rather quickly from having had her heart stopped. Caroline suspected the witch had helped her in that swift recovery, before she had left her and Tyler behind in the cell. Though Caroline also noticed that the wolf girl was still weak and by no means capable to fight. "Release him", he barked without even locking at her and Tyler.

"Now let´s see. As we speak, my hybrids are breaking your brother 's overblown ego into tiny little pieces. The love of your life, that by the way wound up choosing Damon, is in a casket, which is currently being hidden somewhere on this planet, and you´ll never learn where exactly. So... what am I supposed to do with you now?."

"Just get it over with already." Was all Stefan answered. Torn between worry for Damon and grief over Elena, he was in no state to fight or debate over the situation anymore. The game was over.

"Well, right now there are two ways the night can end for Damon. Either he comes back broken and traumatized and I´ll let you both run free. Or, I can have another coffin delivered and he will be desiccated and traumatized with no chance of rescue."

"What do you want?" Stefan hissed.

"Two things. One I´ll tell you right now, the other thing I´ll tell you later." As if on cue one of the hybrids returned delivering to heavy-looking coolers. "I took the liberty of providing you with some blood fresh from the blood blank." he smiled, as he released Stefan from his chains. As the hybrid opened the first cooler, before leaving, the only thing that anyone could hear was Klaus cold voice. "Drink up, mate."

Caroline watched in horror as Stefan slowly approached the two coolers, estimating that the amount of blood bags in there must have left the local hospital without any of it left. She knew what the consumption of it all would do to him. She tried to speak up, tried to yell at both of them to stop this madness, but with her voice gone, nothing came out. Just gasps. Klaus had his arms around her again, in less than a second. He laughed into her shoulder "Watch the spectacle love, the making of a river is truly is a sight to behold." His hands found their way below her blouse, and possessively caressed the skin on her stomach.

It was different than the last time Klaus made Stefan drink human blood. This was not just a few blood bags too many, it would have been too much for all of them together to consume at once. The "spectacle" as Klaus had called it, lasted for hours and hours. It was slow and painful to watch, and even more unbearable for Caroline with Klaus' continuous taunts about her having promised to keep Stefan sober and with his hands on her body, holding her like she was his to hold. After a few hours, it became even worse, with the smell of all the blood permeating her senses. Thanks to Klaus' blood she was by no means hungry, but the taste of human blood kept her slightly intoxicated, and she knew Klaus knew this as well.

When Stefan had finally finished the last bag, Klaus approached him, and patted him on the shoulders. He crouched down to the sitting vampire and audibly said "Well done, old chap, now as for your second task..." and after that her whispered so quietly that Caroline's enhanced hearing could not pick up a sound. But the sight of Stefan's eyes widening and focusing in on her, terrified her.

The next thing she knew, another hybrid dragged a person, and with her back to the entrance Caroline could only hear high-heels clicking onto the floor. She didn´t get to see who it was until April Young stood right in front of her, in all her Miss Mystic Falls glory. Caroline didn´t understand at first. It didn´t even click for her, when Klaus sauntered away from her and past Stefan until he stood next to Tyler`s cell and hummed "Enjoy dinner." But when Stefan approached April and compelled her to just stand still and to not move, Caroline had an idea what would happen. The idea got confirmed when Stefan pulled off Aprils Miss Mystic Falls banner, and blindfolded Caroline with it. Then he was right behind her. His voice was soothing, and in her darkness the only light she had. And she knew right away that it was the deceptive kind of light. But she was too drained to not follow it. "Relax, Caroline. It´s going to be okay. Focus on your other senses. On the things you can hear. Listen for her heartbeat."

"Stefan, don´t..." but his trembling finger on her lips, silenced the words that she could only mouth, not speak.

"Listen for the heart." his voice said. And even though she tried with all her might, with the darkness surrounding her, her senses were on high alert and her hears found the sound of her heartbeat quickly. "Da dim... da dim... da dim" Stefan whispered. Before Caroline knew it, the heartbeat's sound had taken over her conscious.

She felt Stefan leave her sight, then she heard a scream. April's scream as Stefan tore into her. He didn´t drink more than a sip though. His voice caught her ear again. "Focus on the smell." And it found her nose faster than she had wanted. "Now... focus on the taste." he said, smearing some of April's blood onto her lips. She withstood the temptation for an impressive amount of minutes, but wound up licking it up on her own accord.

Stefan slowly removed the make-shift blindfold and gently lead April closer to Caroline, until their chests were almost touching. Then, he grabbed Caroline by her neck and forcibly bent her down towards April's neck wound. If she were to move just one more inch, she´d be biting the girl herself.

"Caroline, I am so sorry, but I need you to let go." he said, as the smell burned through her nostrils. She knew, he could easily force her down the last inch, but she suspected that would violate Klaus` sick instructions. Caroline struggled against Stefan's hold, but his grip was firm, as his fingers smeared more of April`s blood onto her lips. She could partially see Tyler. He was standing close to the bars, gripping them tightly. His mouth formed words but she couldn´t make them out. And the smell became stronger. Like her hunger.

"If you don´t drink, Damon will be desiccated. I need you to drink, Care." Stefan begged.

It was not the threat against Damon that did it. It was not the feeling of loss and loneliness as her best friend tried to turn her into the same monster he himself had started to turn into that did it, either. But the sheer exhaustion from struggling against so many things these past days, the hunger and the knowledge that no matter how much fight she´d put up, she would still loose, that did it. So to Tyler´s horror, Stefan's sadness, Klaus' delight and her own shame her teeth did sink into April Young's neck, and even after Stefan had released the hold he hand on her, she couldn´t stop drinking until the girl was dead.

When it was all over she was catatonic, in need for a scream or a loud noise of some sort from her own lips, but her voice remained gone. Stefan cupped her tear-streaked face in his hands, and promised her how it was all going to be okay. His voice betrayed him. Everyone in the room knew nothing would ever be okay again. But he couldn´t stop to console her. His task had been accomplished. He had broken through her control. He was free to be her friend again. Only then, she slightly but firmly shook her head, rejecting him. Reminding him that he can´t trade her soul off to Klaus and then pretend to save her at the same time.

"Well sweetheart. It appears, no matter how much you try to be someone's friend, no matter how many times you save them from losing themselves to their vices, if the price is right even the closest friend will betray you, isn´t it so, love?"

Somehow, through all her exhaustion, she still found a way to scoff at him, causing him to smirk at her. In an disturbingly lovingly manner that caused her to shudder.

"I did what you wanted, now where is Damon?"

"Right here." Klaus responded with a shrug, as he picked off the tiara from April's head, toying with it as his hybrid servants dragged in Damon.

Damon Salvatore was but a shell of his former self. He was paler, _meeker_. His cockiness was all but gone, as he limped into the room. His eyes were empty. There were healing hybrid bites all over his arms and his neck. "Those look nasty," Klaus commented. "I trust my hybrids were willing to share some of the blood I left them with?". Suddenly he pushed the broken man up against the nearest wall, his hand never letting go of the tiara. "I imagine you feel sorry for the way you treated Caroline, don´t you now? Well, listen closely. You don´t deserve the chance to say a sorry. You don´t deserve to." His pupils dilated as he moved to compel Damon. "You will leave Mystic Falls and never come back here. You will stay out of my way. If I ever see you and your brother again, I will kill one of you. Leave. Now."

At that he dropped Damon, moving on to Stefan. "You will stay away, from me. From Caroline and Tyler. From Mystic Falls. You will be gone. You will stay gone and I expect you to hold on to the only two things you have left. Your brother and your thirst. Now. Leave."

The brothers were gone less than a second after that. As Klaus gazed around the room, a huge smile grazed his features.

For a while he just stood there, enjoying his victory, leaving Caroline to cry on her own in peace. She didn´t sense him until he was right in front of her, his hand shooting around her wrist. As she looked up, she saw him chain the bracelet he had once given her around her arm. "Finally back in its rightful place. I have been waiting quite some time to return this. Oh, and just so you know. It is spelled. Only I can remove it." he explained in an eerie happiness. "Don´t be sad love. This will all be over soon. Now, let´s return this to its rightful place as well, shall we? With that, he placed April's tiara onto her messy curls."

Caroline noticed the darkness outside, finally realizing that this ordeal has taken all day, mostly due to Stefan drinking so many blood bags. The thought of him orchestrating an entire day just to torture them all. Her, Tyler, Hayley, Stefan, Elena, Damon... Oh God, Damon, what had his hybrids been doing to Damon? She began to wonder how long this would all take.

As if he read her mind, he cooed into her ear. "It´ll all be over tomorrow, after the grand finale, love."

Suddenly he was behind her, again, her back being once more pulled tightly against his chest. His lips brushing against her neck. His hands on her stomach. His other hand smearing what was left of April's blood further across her face. "Now, Hayley. Considering that you volunteered your heart for the desiccation spell, I owe you a gift. How about one more final night with Tyler. One more night of love and passion and no one to stop you?"

Hayley gave him a repulsed look, Tyler jumped against the bars, causing Klaus to automatically press Caroline`s body tighter into his. He shot a look to his witch that had been waiting in the shadow, not like a person, more like a supernatural antique. Suddenly, Tyler and Hayley went down to the ground. Not in pain, but in a feeling of clear nausea. When they got up, something about them had changed. They were looking at one another like animals, like human wolves.

"It´s a mating spell. It causes its subject to feel the insatiable need to ravish each other over and over again. It´s quite enjoyable in the beginning, but quickly turns into physical agony, as the bodies turn raw and the energy fades. However, to the outside world, it looks like to horny teenagers not getting enough of each other. Quite the entertaining spell. He should have never cheated on you, Caroline, by the end of the night, I am sure he´ll know that, too. As for you, I don´t think you´ll look at him the same after watching him make love to the girl that betrayed him and with whom he had betrayed you ... over ... and over... and over again."

He stayed throughout their first round, planting searing kisses on Caroline's cheek at occasion, making comments about Tyler's technique implying that he could do better. Also implying that he would do so with Caroline. His hands slowly but purposefully roamed her body, marking her as his future possession.

At some point the witch magically lit all the candles, engulfing the room in light. As the witch finally left, he turned towards her, planting a soft and chaste kiss on her forehead. "Good night love, enjoy the show." His fingers brushing away tears from her cheek.

He turned once more at the door, looking at the girl that he was forcing to watch her boyfriend with another girl over and over again. Poisoning her heart and her spirit with the sight. "Like I said love, it´ll all be over tomorrow." he stated. Then the only thing she heard was the door close. Leaving her to watch Tyler. And Hayley. Leaving her to count her losses. Leaving her to dread the morning.


	4. First Caroline, Then Tyler

The night had been hell. For all of them. Tyler felt the effects of the spell relentlessly, and as Klaus had promised, he had quickly gotten sore all over his body. So had Hayley. He didn´t really enjoy the experience when it had started. Not with Caroline there. Not with the guilt for having cheated on her in the first place. It might have just been one night, but even without the photograph Klaus had given to Caroline, he had already considered it one of the biggest regrets of his life. The only thing he regretted more was not telling her about it, when they woke up in the Dungeon. He had set her up for the humiliation of learning the truth from Klaus of all people. He could have spared her that, but he hadn´t.

The soreness had taken over both of their bodies, everything about their intercourse was raw and agonizing. Neither dared to look up at Caroline.

Caroline was exhausted. Her vision had been blurred by all her salty tears. Her mind was sloshed. Either it was amplifying the effect of the sight before her, or it repeating Klaus' promise of the a grand finale in the morning. Whenever she tried to seek refuge from thinking about Tyler, she thought of all the possible things Klaus could still do to them. His taunting voice ran down her nerves like a knife, the image of Tyler and Hayley cracking in like a whip. After a few hours her head hurt like hell.

This time she heard Klaus coming back, even before he had entered the dungeon, as though all of her senses had been attuned to grant her those few seconds of warning. As he stood atop the stairs, gazing at Tyler, Hayley and Caroline`s back, he was amused. "Good thing, I put them on mute. Those orgasms probably would have driven you crazy throughout last night had they been audible."

He was right in front of her in a flash, gently picking up her head. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked softly, wiping her tears away. Caroline heard a second person enter. After a brief nod from Klaus, and from the little pieces Klaus head right in front of her did not block from view, she could see Tyler and Hayley weakly grabbing their clothes and getting dressed. So the witch was back. Without ever breaking eye contact with Caroline, Klaus gave a second nod, and the next thing Caroline felt was the need to cough her lungs out as the saw-dusty feeling from losing her voice slowly and finally dissipated. Tyler and Hayley were coughing as well. "Relax love, it´ll be all over soon. My apologies for putting you through that tasteless display last night, but I needed you to see. It`s true, a picture is really worth a thousand words, and I just had to make sure you had plenty of them inside your mind, when you think of your beloved Tyler. I needed you to understand the enormity of him cheating on you." His voice made her shiver as the coughing slowly stopped.

It took her a few seconds to collect her voice, then she spat it all out . "You sick, disgusting monster."

Klaus had a fast and effective response to it. Before Caroline could even begin to fight him, he had bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth, holding her firmly as his blood evaded her system. "Glad you´re not losing your bite, love. For a second I was concerned about doing more damage than necessary, I am relieved to find that when I am done, you´ll be fine. We´ll both be fine. Now, listen to me, sweetheart. You can call me any bad name in the world you want to, you can fight this with all your strength, but literally at the end of the day, I´ll walk out the winner. You´re in no position to influence the outcome of today's events. You are mine, now."

When he finally released her head from his wrist, she was breathing hard. Never had he forced down so much of his blood, and all she could wonder was what the hell he had planned. "I hate you."

Klaus just winked at her, before he walked into the cell. "You´re no longer needed." was all he said before he grabbed Hayley and swiftly pulled out her heart. Then he wordlessly left the cell, locking a still weakened Tyler back in.

"So, it appears we are barely through with the program. We´re just missing one more guest." At that, a hybrid brought in another hooded figure. The hood was not necessary, they could tell by the sheriff's uniform who it was. "Mom?" Caroline asked.

"Don´t worry, love, if all goes well, I won´t harm a hair on her head. Let`s just hope she´s cooperative." Klaus said, patting her head reassuringly.

"What do you want, Klaus?" her mother asked.

"I am just trying to make good on a promise. Remember Caroline`s sweet eighteenth birthday? We made a trade. I healed her, you promised me something in return. I wonder, do you remember what that was?" he spoke calmly, as he stepped closer to the woman.

She shivered as the hybrid towered over her. But she would not let him bullshit her. "You asked for my support."

"Yes. Your support. Well, I need it now."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, obviously read to negotiate.

"Mom, whatever he wants, don´t do it." Caroline yelled. At that, Klaus turned to her and gave her a playful look. "Really, sweetheart? ... Haven´t you learned not to disrupt your elders when they´re talking?" Turning back to her mother, he took out a small vial with a yellowish liquid in it. "You see, in about a few minutes, Caroline is going to be drinking this. Once inside her system, it´ll rip through her brain like fire. It´ll make her sick. She´ll feel like she has a nasty case of the flue. But, don´t worry, that´s only a temporary side effect. What really matters is the main consequence of the poison. By the time she wakes up she will remember a lot of things. Like everyday life. School. However, she will have forgotten every single person she has ever cared about. It´ll literally be like she has lived a life without any friends or people to care for her. She won´t even remember me, though she´ll feel like she does. You know why that is, love?" he turned to look at Caroline an askance.

She choked. "Your blood." Her eyes grew wild at the knowledge of just how much he had been forcing down her throat all that ime.

"Exactly, you see, your daughter..." he explained, as he turned back to the Sheriff, "has fortunately established a strong blood connection to me. Her system has been given lots of it for the past three days. And if the person drinking this shares some sort of blood connection with someone, those people only partially disappear. She won´t remember her time with them, but she´ll know them nonetheless, and she´ll trust them. Which puts me in a rather comfortable position, and you in a rather peculiar one, you understand why, don´t you?"

"I am her mother, we share the same blood."

"Very Good, Sheriff. So that really just leaves me with two options, if I don´t want for all my hard labor to go to waste. Either I kill you this instant, or you make good on your promise."

"No... No. No." Caroline screamed, trying her best to get out of her restraints.

"Easy love, wouldn´t want to hurt yourself, would you? Just accept the fate that whatever your mother is going to decide, you won´t like it. Not one bit... so Sheriff Forbes, what will it be?"

"What exactly does supporting you mean in this case?" she asked confusedly.

"You won´t tell her about the people she´ll have forgotten, you won´t tell her about the potion and everything else that took place down here and you most certainly won`t tell her about my rather gruesome track record. As matter fact, I want your word that you won´t get in between me and her, ever. That´ll be all."

At his casual tone, Liz Forbes felt rage taking over her mind. "You can´t just ask me to sell my own daughter out to you."

"Well, do you really want to pass up on the chance of being the only person she´d have left from her old life. Because either you stick around and play by my rules or I´ll kill you and then she´ll have no one but me. That would be the alternative. If I kill you before she drinks that potion, she won´t think of you either. She´d know she had parents at some point, but she won´t even miss them. Her mind will not even think about people that are obviously missing. Not on its own volition. Will you really leave her alone like that?"

"Let them go. It´s me you want to punish. You´ve had your fun with both of them, but they didn´t try to unsire your hybrids. They didn´t try to desiccate you. The only wrong Caroline ever did to you was to be the distraction, and you´ve had your fun... Just let them go, man. Take your anger out on me." Tyler said in all quietness and seriousness. Klaus would have been impressed, if he hadn´t caught on to the desperation in his tone. And the urgent way his hands were gripping the bars. No matter how many ways Klaus could come up to kill Tyler Lockwood, no punishment could ever equal taking Caroline away from him. Permanently. And they both knew that.

"How utterly heroic. I would probably take quite the delight in mercilessly torturing you and killing you all over again. But you insolent pup don´t understand what this is really about. This my way of cutting my losses. I desiccated Elena and gave all hopes on finding that damned cure, simply because it was you that showed me how much of a nuisance hybrids can be. There were only a few you did not get your hands on, and I ensured by all means supernaturally possible that their sire bonds cannot and will not be broken, but other than that I no longer aspire to create new ones. I took my revenge on anyone that ever dared to betray or kill me, and sadly this list included our dear, sweet Caroline. Just like it includes you. But the difference between you two is, she´ll get a clean slate. A chance at happiness. You however, I am afraid there´s no clean slate for you. Because you put her in harm's way. It was you that made her play the distraction card. Just like it was you that cheated on her and then lied to her about it. Just like it was you that unsired my hybrids and tried to have me killed. And she stood by you, with all her loyalty. I am simply taking what I am craving the most. The same loyalty you couldn´t appreciate properly when you had your chance. So, well, I fear, there is no letting them go. " With a loud growl, he turned back to Caroline´s mothers.

"Mrs Forbes, pray tell me, what will it be." His demanding tone, nearly made the woman sick. It was an impossible decision. If she accepted his conditions, she´d be betraying her daughter for the rest of her life. She´d be forced to lie to her and even worse give Klaus permission to date her and access to their house, like he was just a friendly family friend. But he´d kill her if she didn´t agree. And without her, Caroline would be truly left alone with that monster. It´s the sort of choice any mother feared.

"Mom, it´ll be okay. Whatever you decide, I love you." Caroline suddenly croaked out, earning her a soft and possessive look from Klaus.

"Your decision?" he asked, impatiently. "Do I have your support?".

"You do." The woman whispered. Just like that a content smile appeared on his face.

"Brilliant." he chimed, taking her hands and placing the vial in them. "Now feed it to her." he said with cold-hearted eyes, his hands closing her palm around the flask. He gave her a rough push towards Caroline.

He watched anxiously as the mother approached her daughter. That was all he ever wanted for Caroline to know: The feeling of utter betrayal with no one to have your back. Of course, Caroline knew her mother was out of options and understood it, but still, having her feed her with the potion that would end her life as she knew it could only end in two scenarios. Either she´d be forced to struggle against her own mother or she´d at least have to submit to the fate he had set out for them.

In the end, Caroline chose the latter. As her trembling mother approached her, she just closed her eyes in defeat and drank. The effects were instantaneous. The second she had emptied the vial, a hybrid dragged her mother away. Caroline couldn´t even respond to her calls or even properly process them. Klaus has told the truth, the poison did spread through her system like a fire. Her temperature rose to deadly heights. Her mind was almost blurry. Her vision was clouded. Her entire body felt like it was burning up. The room felt like it was on fire as well.

Suddenly Klaus was right behind her, his hands were once more ensnaring her. "I know you want to fight this. It´s okay to fight. But I promise you, the fire will be gone soon. Soon it´ll all be over. Just let go love. Fight for as long as you can, give it your best go and when you´re done, just let go." His voice, for once, was not causing shivers or threatening. The words were soothing. In a dark way. Like hearing a priest give you absolution before death takes you away. Like a dark promise.

She tried to remember them, to hold on to them all. But they kept of fading. She could barely breath. And they kept on fading. In her head, she attempted to at least recount all their names, but soon enough, she was no longer sure if the list was correct. Eventually an overwhelming tiredness burned itself through the heat. She could hear Tyler´s voice calling out to her, over and over again. And she was trying hard to hold onto his name. Then she heard a soft, velvety whisper promising her the world. It was a delusional, dark and determined voice. But mostly it was soft. "We´ll be so happy love. I promise you. You´ll be safe. And we´ll both be so happy." After mere minutes she could no longer differentiate which voice spoke what. Then her mind started to drown them out, making their words fade more and more, just like those faces she was trying not to let go of. Ultimately, the last thing she felt before losing consciousness completely, as the fever was weakening her body more and more, was the feeling of a strong hold on her waist.

Klaus didn´t let go until long after her passing out. "It´s done." Was all he said. He was smiling.

When his gaze fixed on last time onto Tyler, he walked up to him. "Poor boy. Don´t worry about her, she´ll be safe and comfortable when she wakes up. She´ll be happy. I´ll see to it. You, however, well, your punishment is only just beginning."

"What, you´re going to desiccate me as well? You sick freak!".

"No, but my witch found a way to reinstall your sire bond."

At that, Tyler turned paler. "You´re lying."

"A sire bond indeed is a tricky thing. Your first bond to me was based on a sense of gratitude, which unfortunately for both of us, you have lost. However, there are other forms of sire bonds. Like the one between Elena and Damon. Theirs was based on their previous love for one another. My witch here, however has found a way to turn your hatred for me into a base for a new bond. You see, even before all of this, you hated me to a degree that was already bordering on obsession. I wonder how you´re feeling about me now, now that your hatred for me is the only thing you have left in this big, wide world. It´s the only thing you have left to hold onto. And my witch has found a method to utilize that in fixing our bond. "

Slowly and deliberately he walked back towards Caroline, and released her from her chains. As he picked her up bridal style and was about to carry her out of the dungeon, he turned to Tyler once more.

"On the bright side, I´ll make sure you´ll get to see her almost every day for the rest of your life. As the perk for once more being my little bitch, I´ll let you watch me making her happy and more importantly, making her love me. Goodbye, Tyler."

As he left with Caroline, he heard his witch step towards Tyler's cage. He heard faint chanting. He heard agonized screams mixed with last-ditch-effort threats against his life. But as satisfying as that felt, the only thing that really mattered to him right then, was to carry his mate away from all the carnage he had caused.

There was a whole world out there, waiting for them. And he finally could show it to her on his terms. And show it to her, he would.

**So... that was the master plan, re-sire Tyler and brainwash Caroline. Which means, two things A) the only thing left for me to type is the epilogue and B) There´ll be a sequel. You don´t think it´ll be THAT easy, do you? **

**Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews. I am bit disappointed by this chapter, I wish I could have done a better job, but I still hope some of you liked it. **

**Happy new year!**


End file.
